


Shattered

by atrvcious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also follow my fanpage on insta--@atrvcious, Also i dont update hehe, Draco Deserves Happiness, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hehe self promo, Idk man i wrote two chaps but like now i have no inspo, Im literally burning rn cos im under my blanket bc of exsessive amount of mosquitos, Im too lazy to do this but uh, Its a great ass book, Oh wait no ur too busy with snape hahaha, Ok boi bye, Ok bye, So read at ur own risk, This Is Sad, Yo read bridge to terabithia after hp, You hear me JK, draco malfoy x reader - Freeform, draco x reader - Freeform, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrvcious/pseuds/atrvcious
Summary: Like glass,a heart can be shattered into a million pieces; and injury would be the only thing one would get while trying to fix it. But Draco Malfoy isn't the one to be scared of injuries.WARNINGi dont update





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a heart be healed?

 

"Draco,could you please listen to me!" Y/n yelled,trying to catch her boyfriend's attention.   
It was dinner time,and Y/n was trying to talk to her boyfriend who had been ignoring her since the start of 6th year. It's been 2 weeks since they came back,and each day Draco had been successful in ignoring his now annoyed girlfriend. Right now they were walking in an empty corridor,but not side by side like they usually did.  
"I don't get it,why are you ignoring me!?"   
No answer. He just keeps walking.  
"Draco!"  
The same reaction as before,no answer. Y/n groans in frustration before deciding she's had enough of this bullshit,and grabs his hand to stop him from walking.   
"Can you stop being an annoying bitch and leave me the fuck alone?!" And there comes the first sentence she's heard from him in months. Saying Y/n was shocked would be an understatement. They've had fights before,but he had never shouted at her like that.   
He yanks his hand out of Y/n's grasp and angrily runs his hand through his hair.   
Though he wasn't the only one whose anger came out.  
"Leave you alone? Draco I've been giving you space for weeks! And now you call me an annoying bitch for actually caring about you?"  
"Are you trying to say that I never cared for you?" He asks,his eyes glowing with anger. They didn't hold the soft look they did whenever Y/n was around anymore.  
"It looks like you don't since yo-"   
"Well then,you are right."  
Y/n's mouth fell open in shock. He..didn't care for her?  
"W-What?" She stutters,tears threatening to fall from her eyes.Maybe she misheard him? He couldn't say that-not after all they've been through.  
Draco had a strong urge to hold her,tell her this is all a lie,tell her that he doesn't want to do this-that this is just to protect her,but he can't. He mentally tries to calm himself down-but seeing those beautiful eyes fill with tears caused by him gives him a hard time in doing so.  
"I don't care about you. I never did." Absolute venom left his mouth. Those words struck Y/n more than he ever thought it would.  
"A-All of that-All of that was a..lie?" She asked,the tears from her eyes now softly hitting the floor. He smirked,  
"Yes,Darling,all of that," He lifted her chin with his index and thumb,"It was fun seeing you falling for me,willing to do anything to get my love. You were just a toy,Y/n. Did you honestly think I would fall for a pathetic mudblood like you? I didn't think you would be that easy,just say a couple sweet words and you got Y/n L/n wrapped around your finger. I'm a good actor,aren't I? I even got your family to think that I actually love you. Seems like they're just as dumb as yo-"  
A slap could be heard echoing around the corridor.  
Y/n slapped him. Slapped Draco Malfoy. Or should I say,the boy that she loved. The boy that broke her heart. The boy who had no choice,and the boy whose heart broke as well. It seemed that time stopped.  
"You-you filthy bastard! How could you do this to me?" She shouted through her tears,ignoring the physical pain in her heart.  
Unknown to her,Draco had that pain too.  
Suddenly,Draco pounded on her,pinning her harshly against the wall. He had a crazy look in his eyes,one that scared her. He came really close to her face and spat the words he never thought he would have to say to the girl of his dreams.  
"Listen closely now,mudblood," She whimpered and sobbed harder, "I never cared about you,and never will. All of that was just to see how far you'd let me go,and I figured I don't wanna waste my last two years here with a disappointment. I couldn't give a flying fuck about your feelings,you can go kill yourself for all I care. So get that through your head and stop following me around."   
And with that he had left,leaving her to drown in her own tears.  
How could he do that? He was so nice,so gentle and so caring while they were together. And now he wants her to kill herself? Couldn't he see how much pain he caused her? Her whole family had loved him,loved the nice him. But now he turned to a monster. A wretched,heartless monster. Though that didn't change the fact that she still loved him.  
"I was wrong,Malfoy,you are just like your father," She said in a low voice to no one in particular.  
She thought back to all the good memories they had together. All the times he told her that he loved her. The times when they had no worries other than school work,when they could just lay down in the grass and look at the starry sky. She thought back to the time during the Yule ball,when they danced away happily,without a care in the world. The time they shared their first kiss in the Astronomy Tower at 2 am, just a few days after the ball.   
Thinking about those moments made her sob harder and slide down the wall to the floor beneath her. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in it. Nothing could compare to the pain she was feeling right now.  
Oh,how she wanted to relive those moments,how she wanted him to comfort her,tell her this is all a dream and kiss her tears away-but Alas,that would never happen.  
She looked down at her hand,where the promise ring that Draco had given her rested on her middle finger. He had said that dark times were ahead of them,and that he would do all that he had in him to protect her. He said that he would never hurt her,and would always be with her. That was the first time he confessed that he had fallen for her,and they had ended the night with a soft kiss,full of love.  
Anger took over all her emotions as she threw the ring away. What was the point of a promise ring,if all those promises were broken? She couldn't cry over that asshole,but she knew she would. She had loved him.Unlike him,she did not lie about her feelings.  
She got up,fixed herself as best as she could,and prepared herself for all the answers she would have to give her friends and family. It's a good thing that the whole of Hogwarts didn't know about their relationship,only her very close friends knew.  
But now a man with a long silver beard knew as well,and he pitied both of them. For he knew that the boy indeed had no choice,and he marveled him for his bravery. He picked up the ring that Y/n threw,and continued on his way to the kitchens for Hot Chocolate,leaving Y/n to comfort herself for Draco's broken promises.


	2. Discarded Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..Y/n didn't think so.

Draco took a shuddering breath,biting his bottom lip to hold back a strangled cry. Now that he was out of earshot,and nothing but those e/c hues clouded with a sheet of tears were swimming in his mind,Draco finally realized this wouldn't be so easy. What type of a fool was he,to think he could distract himself from the reality? How could he think that he could stay without her arms around him,that he could stay without her hands threading through his hair? How much of a Gryffindor did he think of himself to be,to think he could stay without hearing her laughter booming through the halls when they were walking with their hands glued to each other? These were not the important questions,but these were the questions flooding his mind; taunting his mistakes and threatening to tear him apart.

"FUCK!" He screamed as he reached the bathroom.

Dull grey eyes stared back at him through the mirror,and that confirmed his suspicions: he didn't just feel like shit,he looked like shit as well. Obviously,his face wasn't the thing he was concerned about,but it was something his classmates would be concerned about. More specifically,it would be something Y/n would be concerned about. She would know in the blink of an eye that he was hurting, and assume that he pushed her away because of whatever he was going through. Of course,that assumption would be correct - and would result in them both getting killed; which is what Draco was avoiding in the first place.

But that's okay,he can easily fix his appearance with magic; what he can't fix,however,is his and Y/N's broken hearts. That thought,added to the knife that was mercilessly stabbing his heart,was what brought him down.

He punched the mirror,sharp edges injuring his knuckles. Sobs raked through his body,making it even harder for him to cast the silencing charm around him. He lashed out on everything he could find: the stall doors,the tap and the wall; all the while screaming and bawling his heart out. Why the fuck did Potter have to ruin everything for him? Why did his godamned father have to worship a monster? Why did his fate have to resemble a rotten skeleton?

..Why did Y/n have to be his only source of comfort?

He stopped and fell on to his knees,letting out a few broken wails. Closing his eyes,he leaned his head back against the sink. Instead of dull blackness,he could only see her eyes,filled with terror and immense hurt as he called her foul names-just to protect her. But she didn't know that,and she could only cower in fear at the new and changed Draco. He remembered her sobs,and the sentence which would forever haunt his dreams:

"I was wrong,Malfoy.You are just like your father."

It scarred him. He couldn't believe that she had said that. But then again,it wasn't her fault. He had acted like a monster; like his father. But coming out of her mouth,it was way more horrifying that what anyone could imagine. She was always there for him when he was feeling particularly lonely and when his father had yet again expressed his disappointment towards his son. She had held him close to her; told him how he was much,much more than how his father described him. Told him that deep down he was an amazing and brave man,that he was smart and determination practically flowed through his blood, and that he didn't have a single evil bone in his body.

Draco scoffed; not a single evil bone in his body? Yeah,right,that's exactly why he's in this mess. If he wasn't evil,then he wouldn't have been carrying that atrocious mark in his forearm. If he was brave,he would have stood up to The Dark Lord. If he was determined,then he would've already completed his task and gotten them both out of this mess.

He was none of the things that she had called him- in easier words,he was no good for her.

She was better off without him. He was not better off without her.

                                                                                                      ~O~

Running his hands through his hair,Draco took a deep breath and kept his expression stoic. Sauntering into the Slytherin Common Room,he could see all his fellow Slytherins,who quieted down once they saw him. He ignored their stares and rushed up to his room. Closing the door behind him,he initiated to go to his desk and drown himself in the contents of a mysterious book. But he was quite rudely interrupted from his intentions by a box laying peacefully by the door. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion,he reached out to open the box, immediately regretting his decisions.

Inside were pictures of them,scattered messily around with a few other objects that brought back painful memories.

His hand shakily inspected them; each injecting a pang of guilt inside him. First was a moving polaroid of them laughing,holding on to each other for dear life as they danced in the misty waters of the Black Lake. Then was a picture of Draco with red paint decorating his cheek,hair in two ponytails made by Y/n who Draco was struggling to shake off at that moment. Then came the picture of them fully covered in flour,laughing and playfully hitting each other. And then came many,many others; each making his throat close around itself. And the last one; the one that made him choke on his tears: a picture of them smiling lovingly at each other,with Y/N's arms around his neck and his lying lazily around her waist.

This was his plight with just the pictures,he could barely control himself when he saw the other contents in the box. His face paled considerably as he saw his own jumper,folded neatly in the pile of other things. He moved it aside,finding some rotten roses,the letters he used to send her during the holidays,and..

..the bracelet.

The bracelet that he had given her in her birthday when they were just best friends. The bracelet that she was so happy to receive. The bracelet that made her hug him tightly because she found it extremely beautiful. The bracelet which she had been staring at in Hogsmeade's window but couldn't buy because it was too expensive. The bracelet which she wore every day,and the bracelet which she had now given back.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He couldn't hold the tears back knowing that he had caused her so much pain that she had given back all the things that she had always held so close to her heart. Heart-wrenching sobs escaped his throat,and he struggled,for the second time that day,to cast muffliato around him and avoid unwanted attention.

Unbeknownst to him,Y/n didn't willingly give those away. It was Ginny and Hermione,who had known from the start that these would leave her even more broken than she already was; and it was them who took matters in their own hands to not let that happen.

Y/n knew they were doing this,not finding enough energy in her to stop them; albeit,she did keep something. After all,she could not discard all memories.

**Author's Note:**

> so i dont update this  
> uh just use ur imagination for the next parts ig  
> im sorry,its just i dont feel the same passion for writing anymore  
> i do really wish could get the spark that i had while writing back,but nothing stays forever...
> 
> Oh,this is also taken from my quotev @/mudbloodedmalfoy i think,so no im not stealing,its my own work.


End file.
